ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Full Moon Fountain (Mission)
Category:MissionsCategory:Windurst Missions de:Windurst-Mission 6-1 }} }} Walkthrough *'WARNING: If you have not gotten Trust: Ajido-Marujido yet, get him before you start this mission. If you start without him, you will not be able to get him until rank 10.' *Go to any Windurst Gate Guard to start the mission. **Trade 4 crystals to get enough Rank Points for this mission. *Once you accept the mission you are told to go to the Orastery in Port Windurst right away. **Port Windurst Home Point #1 *When you arrive at the Orastery, talk to Hakkuru-Rinkuru for a cutscene with Ajido-Marujido who tells you to go to the southwestern tower in West Sarutabaruta, and to press the switch in the laboratory to activate the magic towers. He will give you the Southwestern Star Charm (Temporary key item). Outer Horutoto Ruins *Head to the southwestern tower of the Outer Horutoto Ruins at ( ) in West Sarutabaruta. Once inside, head to the Gate: Magical Gizmo at ( ). Clicking the door will immediately spawn four level 62 Jack Cardians. :*Jack of Batons (BLM) :*Jack of Coins (RDM) :*Jack of Cups (WHM) :*Jack of Swords (PLD) :**You do not need to defeat all four Jacks. It is possible to pull one of them using a pet, or non-magical ranged attack, and wait for the other three to despawn before killing the selected Jack. It is important to sneak up before examining the door to avoid getting attacked immediately. :**It also works to zone after spawning the Jacks and kill one after zoning back. (still have to wait for the other 3 to despawn) *Once you have defeated them, examine the door again; you should get a cutscene. **If you defeat the one Jack you pulled before the other 3 despawn, you will not receive the cutscene when you examine the door. **You can still get the cutscene if you kill all four of them. **The other 3 will take roughly 2-3 minutes to despawn. **They detect magic, so pulling in that manner will result in all four attacking, unless it is cast far away enough. ***In addition, while it may be obvious to some, these NMs will link and aggro players NOT ON THIS MISSION. Please be careful if one is farming the Cardians in this section; they will not take kindly to four level 62 NMs suddenly attacking them. ***If you do not kill the three Cardians that spawn in this room, they can link to the Jack you pull. ***If you are doing this fight twice in a row there is a 10 minute wait between spawns, otherwise you will get the message "The door will not open, even with the southwestern star charm. A mysterious force is interfering." *''Optional'': Head back to the Orastery where Hakkuru-Rinkuru will tell you that Ajido-Marujido went to the central tower of the Horutoto Ruins. *Note: Escaping from inside any of the Horutoto Ruins will drop you off in front of the east tower in East Sarutabaruta. Going inside the tower just outside Windurst Waters and casting Escape may be slightly faster than walking from Windurst Woods. Full Moon Fountain *Head to Full Moon Fountain for a cutscene. There are 4 options, in order from fastest to longest: :*1. Home Point (Fastest Way) :**Use a Home Point to warp to the Toraimarai Canal Home Point #1 in the Sarutabaruta region. :**Head north to zone into Full Moon Fountain. :*2. Survival Guide :**Use a Survival Guide to warp to Toraimarai Canal in the Sarutabaruta region. :**Head East. Stay to the left where the path splits at the canal and cross the bridge at :**Hug right wall until you see a set of stairs. Go down them into the water and continue to an intersection. :**Head right and at the next set of stairs go up. :**Walk northward looping back around by the stairs. :**Follow the wall around a couple corners to the next fork and go south. :**In the big open room with all the stairs, hug the right wall and make your way to the tunnel at . ***Go down past the skeletons and open the Large Stone Door. :*3. Rhinostery Certificate required. Starting from Priming Gate at of Windurst Walls, zone into Toraimarai Canal. :**Down stairs at & head west :**Turn south at the intersection at :**Turn west at to the first map :**Up stairs at and head west :**Cross bridge at and head south :**Hug right wall all the way to Large Stone Door at :**Zone at to Full Moon Fountain :*4. Portal Charm or RDM, WHM & BLM required. :**Starting from tower in East Sarutabaruta, zone into Inner Horutoto Ruins. :**Cracked wall at :**Magic Gate of Horutoto at :**Cracked Wall at :**Sealed Portal also known as the Three Mage Gate at . :**Through false wall at . (it will seem impassable, just walk forward and you will pass through it) :**Toraimarai Canal door is at , however, there are two of them at this position. Enter the tunnel that is on the left and zone into Toraimarai Canal. The door on the right would send you back to the Sealed Portal. :**Stay to the left and cross the bridge at :**Hug right wall until you see a set of stairs. Go down them into the water and continue to an intersection. :**Head right and at the next set of stairs go up. :**Walk northward looping back around by the stairs. :**Follow the wall around a couple corners to the next fork and go south. :**In the big open room with all the stairs, hug the right wall and make your way to the tunnel at . ***Go down past the skeletons and open the Large Stone Door. *After the cutscene, the mission is complete. Video See the Video page.